


Change

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [123]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellHenry encounters someone who’s something of an Alice Angel, although no such interpretation existed in front of his eyes before.





	Change

~Unknown~

* * *

_“We are not your portraits, and we say you are out of your mind. We are as created from the souls of men. You have yet to see our dead hearts beat inside.”_ The voice rang clear through the halls, and Henry had been following it for some time now.

Henry could not recall hearing the singing in the studio before, so he knew he had to find it, friend or foe.

The song grew louder and louder as Henry walked the halls.

 _“And I tried, angry. You do not have a heart. This dream is not afraid to own us.”_ Henry turned a corner, and there, lounging on a couch with a blanket cover, was his mysterious singer. _“For you, on this day, this night. In any case, in any case. This is, however, a single day of my life.”_

As the last line echoed through the room the singer caught eyes with Henry, and shrieked. The singer flipped over the couch and hid behind it.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Henry took soft steps towards this singer, hoping to get a better look. “My name is Henry, and-”  
  
“Henry?” The singer peaked back up over the couch, “You don’t look like Henry too much.”

So this was someone…

“Did I know you?” This singer had a human enough look, with fluffy black hair, horns, and a halo- oh. “Miss or Misses?” Henry quickly added. One of the singers, voice actors, sound makers, or band members was likely. Who out of the women among them did he know enough? Cecil. Bette. Katie, to a degree.

Although, it was just as likely that this wasn't someone from those areas of work. This could even be one of his animators. Henry could see no qualities of Elsie or Lady in this face, but he could almost picture Willa if he tried hard enough.

“Mister!” The singer stood up to his full height, revealing a black suit. So not another Alice, and yet, the halo and the horns. What was going on?

“Sorry for assuming.” A male Alice Angel? He’d never heard of that. Was it a concept that never got used? Maybe a brother of the angel herself the studio intended to feature but went unused before the studio closed. “But I’ve never seen someone like you.”

“I’m one of a kind!” The angel still had his blanket, and he wrapped it around himself. “Hello, Henry. What are you doing here?”

While the angel hadn’t answered his first question yet, Henry was alright with that.

“I’m here to save everyone I possibly can.” It was the honest answer, even though it wasn’t what he came to do from the start.

The angel grinned, but it wasn’t...right.

“It’s like Claude started saying. **_We will be free._ ** "

“Yes, you will be free. I can help.” Henry held his hand out, his smile friendly.

The angel smacked Henry’s hand away.

“You’re…” The angel studied Henry, his eyes moving rapidly. “ _Decades_. Fucking _decades_ too late.”

“But I’m back now. I’m sorry I ever left. All I’ve heard is terrible things. I’m trying to correct my mistakes. Does that mean anything?”

The angel shook his head.

“I’m terrified.” The angel expressed, looking rather sad, “I’m terrified by how much I hate you.”

The angel jumped for Henry, using the back of the couch to launch himself. Henry barely had time to dodge before the the angel landed where he’d just been before.

“You never came back! YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME BACK! It’s too late now.”

The angel raced at Henry, an axe suddenly in hand, and Henry wasn’t able to get to one of his pocketed ink vials in time to form a weapon, and the room was relatively ink free. The angel used the handle of the axe to knock Henry to ground.

Pain, much of it from the axe handle hitting his stomach, raced through Henry, and even proving foe Henry wasn’t going to give up on this man.

“Why is it too late?”

“It just is!”

The angel went for a killing blow, pulling the axe over his head, but this was enough time for Henry to form a weapon. But his usual choice of an axe wouldn’t work here.

Before the angel could harm him, Henry shot the angel in the shoulder with his formed gun. The angel screamed, letting go of the axe, where it landed on the ground. As the angel reached for his shoulder, Henry grabbed for the axe, and sliced at his legs, causing him to fall.

Even though Henry was out to save as many people as he possibly could, he wasn’t going to sit around and let himself get hurt.

Henry towered over the angel now, who whimpered on the floor.

Then, right in front of Henry’s very eyes, the angel shifted forms, healing as he did, now looking like a character that had only ever been used once, Little Beau Peep. That jerkish, dark grey kitten - a representation of a so called unlucky black cat that couldn’t be properly shown in the colorless palette in the style Henry used to animate.  
  
“You can change shape. Your image.” Why did Henry sound so surprised? He’d played around with ink that did just that. His own weapons functioned on that same level. Maybe it’s just that he never considered someone could have the same sort of shifting ability.

“It’s fun.”

“How can you do this?”  
  
“I just can.”

Either the shapeshifter didn’t know himself, or he wasn’t going to tell. Henry decided not to pry.

“Who are you?”

“Not a friend, I can say for sure.”

This was just going to go in circles, wasn’t it?

“Would you consider being a friend?”

“No. Never again.”  
  
So this was someone he knew once. With how the shapeshifter changed, there was no qualities Henry could use as hints. Circles.

Henry was going to back off. He didn’t want to, but he would. This shapeshifter wasn’t going to magically trust him all of a sudden.

“Well, I’m here. If you ever change your mind, I’m here. If I leave you alone, is that fine?”

“Of course it is. I’m not lonely.”

It sounded like a lie.

“Can I get some sort of name to refer to you as?”  
  
“You don’t get that luxury.”

Fair enough.

“Okay. I’m leaving now. Sorry for disturbing you.”

And Henry walked away, simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> An appearance by someone in appearance of Astor Angel before the character even appears in the posted parts of the [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373526) I created him for? That’s a good representation of how my writing hobby goes. This isn’t really Astor Angel, since he doesn’t exist in this AU, but it might as well be the same character just with a different human using his face. I even borrowed the lyrics the shapeshifter sings from Astor’s Song.
> 
> Also, yay, a cameo of my cartoon OC Little Beau Peep. I figured I'd use his image here briefly.


End file.
